Ein kleiner Schritt
Die Voyager findet die Überreste einer der ersten bemannten Mars-Missionen der Menschheit. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|left|Die [[Graviton-Ellipse]] 19. Oktober 2032, Mars. Das Kommandomodul der Ares-IV-Marsmission umkreist den Planeten. Der Astronaut John Kelly ruft Kumagawa und fragt, wie der Sonnenaufgang von der Oberfläche ausgesehen hat. Diese meint, dass der Sonnenaufgang wunderschön und heute etwas Grün hineingemischt war. Kelly bedauert, dass er ihn nicht gesehen hat, doch Kumagawa vertröstet ihn, dass er den nöchsten Sonnenaufgang sehen kann. Dann fragt Kelly, ob es ihnen gelungen sit, die Lavaschicht zu durchdringen. Sie bestätigen, dass sie die Eisenoxidbarriere durchbrochen und bis auf 8 Meter Tiefe gekommen sind. Der andere Wissenschaftler meint, dass sie am Ende des Tages ein Ergebnis haben müssten. Kelly wechselt nun das Thema und berichtet, dass er aus Houston erfahren hat, dass die Yankees Spiel 5 der World Series gewonnen haben. Kumagawa meint, dass er ihr einen Wetteinsatz schulde, doch Kelly verweist darauf, dass es noch ein Spiel 6 gibt. Außerdem habe Bokai Joe DiMaggio überrumpft. Da registriert er eine Turbulenz und meldet, dass es holprig wird. Er checkt LIDAR, um die Anomalie zu untersuchen. Er kann die Daten nicht interpretieren. Wenig später taucht ein Objekt mit einem Durchmesser von über 1000 Metern auf. Kelly versucht dem Objekt auszuweichen, die Kumagawa für eine Sonneneruption hält. Dann wird sein Schiff jedoch von der Graviton-Ellipse erfasst und beim Anblick erkennt Kelly, dass es keine Sonneneruption ist. Akt I: thumb|leftBei Sternzeit 53292,7 nähert sich der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] einer Subraumanomalie. Diese verursacht Fehlfunktionen an Bord des Schiffes. So klingelt es an der Tür von Chakotays Quartier und der Commander bittet den Besucher herein. Jedoch reagiert niemand und als er nach draußen tritt, befindet sich niemand dort. Auch wird sein Kommunikationssignal statt zur Brücke, an Transporterraum 2 geschickt. Als der Chief versucht sein Signal weiterzuleiten, hört Chakotay plötzlich Neelix' Stimme und weitere Personen sowie Musik. Daraufhin versucht Chakotay sein Quartier zu verlassen, muss jedoch durch die Tür springen, da die Automatik versagt. Im Maschinenraum entdeckt er Seven of Nine und erkundigt sich, was sie tut. Sie antwortet, dass sie die Kommandosequenzer mit Borgalgorithmen verbessert hat. Chakotay meint, dass ihre Korrekturen ihre sekundären Kommandosysteme stören. Seven of Nine bezeichnet dies als unbedeutende Fehlfunktionen. Der Erste Offizier entgegnet, dass er diese Arbeit nicht genehmigt hat, worauf Seven antwortet, dass der Kern ineffizient war. Chakotay lobt ihre Initiative, verlangt aber, dass sie die Systeme wieder zum Laufen bringt. Seven argumentiert, dass Torres ihrem Vorschlag ablehnend gegenüber stand und sie sie so überzeugen wollte. Chakotay besteht jedoch weiterhin auf einer Wiederherstellung der alten Systeme. Darauf meint Seven scherzhaft, dass die Voyager noch nicht bereit zur Assimilation ist. Sie erklärt dies als Scherz, den der Doktor empfohlen hat. In diesem Moment tritt ein schiffsweiter Energieabzug auf, für den Seven nicht verantwortlich ist. Chakotay und Seven begeben sich daher auf die Brücke, wo Captain Kathryn Janeway bereits eingetroffen ist. Diese verlangt von Harry Kim eine Erklärung, weshalb er sie um 2 Uhr geweckt hat. Kim meldet gravimetrische Verzerrungen der Stufe 9, die laut Tuvok aus dem Subraum stammen. Janeway lässt das Bild auf den Hauptschirm legen und befiehlt die Aktivierung der Schilde. Der Energieabzug wird durch eine Graviton-Ellipse verursacht, die sich dem Schiff nähert. Janeway befiehlt ein Ausweichmanöver. Inzwischen betreten Chakotay und Seven die Brücke. Als Paris nicht auf Warp gehen kann und das Schiff durch die Anomalie zu zerreißen droht, meint Seven, dass die Borg dieses Phänomen Raumanomalie 521 nennen. Es wird von Objekten angezogen, die EM-Energie aussenden. Sie müssen die Schildpolarität umkehren und die Hauptenergie abschalten. Janeway veranlasst dies und die Anomalie passiert anschließend die Voyager. Paris atmet erleichtert durch und meint, dass dies knapp war. Nun erkennt auch Janeway das Objekt als Gravitonellipse, die laut der Föderationsdatenbank durch den Subraum reist und gelegentlich ohne Vorwarnung auftaucht. Sie meint, dass derartige Ellipsen nur sehr selten beobachtet wurden. Chakotay erinnert sich an die Ares IV, die 2032 von einem ähnlichen Phänomen verschlungen wurde. Paris erinnert sich nun auch, dass er darüber etwas las und daran, dass zwei Astronauten wochenlang auf der Oberfläche festsaßen, bevor ein Raumschiff sie rettete. Aus diesem Grund lässt Janeway den Energieoutput auf ein Minimum senken und einen Verfolgungskurs setzen, um die Anomalie näher zu untersuchen. Paris soll allerdings einen Sicherheitsabstand halten. Chakotay schießt außerdem eine Sonde ab. Wenig später empfangen Seven of Nine und Tuvok im astrometrischen Labor die Telemetrie der Sonde. Bei einer multispektralen Analyse ihres Inhalts im astrometrischen Labor entdecken Seven of Nine und Tuvok in der Astrometrie das bemannte Kommandomodul der Ares-IV-Marsmission, das im Jahr 2032 beim Zusammentreffen mit diesem Phänomen spurlos verschwand. Es befindet sich im Auge des Sturms der Anomalie, wo die gravimetrischen Kräfte ihr nicht schaden. Seven erwähnt, dass die Borg Schilde entwickelten, um in die Anomalie gelangen zu können und diese von Innen aufzulösen. Sie will deren Bemühungen fortsetzen, jedoch widerspricht ihr Tuvok. Er will das Phänomen lieber untersuchen, anstatt zu zerstören. Seven meint, dass er die neigung, der Crew alles zu erforschen, teilt, worauf der Vulkanier erwidert, dass er Sternenflottenoffizier sei. Seven of Nine hält die Untersuchung für zu gefährlich, jedoch meint Tuvok, dass man einer neuen Entdeckung Spielraum geben muss. Da meldet der Computer die Vervollständigung der Analyse. Im Kern gibt es mehr als 2,8 Millionen Verbindungen. Ihre Scans ergeben, dass innerhalb der Anomalie Stoffe aus dem Alpha-Quadranten zu finden sind. Tuvok meint, dass diese Materialien, Titanium und Polymer-Verbundstoffe im 21. Jahrhundert bei der Konstruktion von Raumschiffen verwendet wurden. Seven of Nine weist darauf hin, dass Commander Chakotay eine Raumkapsel erwähnte, die in einer solchen Anomalie verschwand. Tuvok stellt fest, dass die Legierungen mit der Hülle dieser Kapsel übereinstimmen. Tuvok bezeichnet dies als unerwartete Entdeckung. Akt II: Daraufhin informieren Chakotay und B'Elanna Torres die Führungsoffizierie bei einer Besprechung über die Ares IV-Mission. Torres berichtet, dass Ares IV 46 Meter lang war und 92 metrische Tonnen wog, einen Ionenantrieb der dritten Generation und einen transspektralen Bilderzeuger besaß. Chakotay fügt hinzu, dass der Pilot Lieutenant John Kelly war. Sein Bodenteam bestand aus den Astronauten Rose Kumagawa und Andrei Novakovich, die gerade ihre Vermessungsmission beenden wollten, als sich ein Objekt seiner Position näherte. Dann verschwand er mit dem Kommandomodul vom LIDAR der NASA. Paris meint, dass er dadurch in die Geschichte einging und das Weltraumprogramm der Menschheit beinahe beendete. Tuvok bezeichnet dies, als den Ersten Kontakt der Menschheit mit einer Raumanomalie. Chakotay schlägt vor, dass sie die Borgtechnologie adaptieren, um in die Anomalie zu gelangen. Paris möchte dazu den Delta-Flyer benutzen. Seven of Nine fragt Captain Janeway überrascht, ob sie das Kommandomodul suchen möchte. Tuvok meint, dass die Anomalie in etwa 16 Stunden in den Subraum zurückkehrt. Janeway stellt klar, dass sie aus diesem Grunde schnell arbeiten müssen und teilt die Arbeit auf: Torres und Kim sollen mit Seven die Schilde modifizieren und Paris die Datenbank der Ares-IV-Mission checken. Als Missionsleiter meldet sich Chakotay freiwillig und man macht sich an die Arbeit. Unter vier Augen weist Seven of Nine Captain Janeway nochmals auf die Gefährlichkeit der Mission hin. Auch meint sie, dass ihr Janeways Suche nach dem Kommandomodul mehr sentimental, als wissenschaftlich motiviert erscheint. Janeway widerspricht dem nicht und fügt hinzu, dass wenn die Föderation nur auf wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse aus wäre, sie eine Flotte von Sonden und nicht von Raumschiffen gebaut hätte. Sie betont, dass man als Forscher immer alles mit eigenen Augen sehen will und sie daher dieses Objekt bergen müssen. Janeway vergleicht dabei ihre Arbeit mit der Ausgrabung der Obelisken des alten Vulkan und die Entdeckung des Totenhemdes von Kahless, was diese Forscher zum Teil ihrer Geschichte machte. Sie meint, dass Seven als Borg die Geschichte verschlang und nicht erlebte. Anschließend ermutigt sie Seven of Nine an dieser Mission teilzunehmen. Chakotay und Paris sichten unterdessen die Daten der NASA über Kellys Mission. Kelly meint in seiner Aufzeichnung, dass es keine Sonneneruption ist, sondern eine elektromagnetische Strahlung, die die Primärsysteme stört. Dann aktivierte er den tansspektralen Bilderzeuger und versuchte so viele Daten wie möglich zu senden. Paris ist erstaunt, dass Chakotay so viel über die Marsmissionen weiß, worauf er antwortet, dass die Marsmissionen den Weg zur Erforschung des Weltraums ebneten. Kelly war einer der Helden ihrer Jugend. Chakotay meint, dass es bemerkenswert sei, dass Kelly immer noch Daten sendete, auch als er dem Tod ins Auge sah. Paris fragt sich, ob diese Oldtimer aus härterem Holz geschnitzt waren, als sie. Chakotay fragt darauf, ob er glaubt, dass sie es leicht haben. Paris antwortet, dass sie mit Warpantrieb, Schutzschilden und Transporter absolut im Luxus reisen. Chakotay antwortet, dass Armstrong, Glenn, Kelly und Kumagawa die wahren Pioniere waren. Als Seven of Nine zu ihnen tritt, erkundigt sich Paris nach ihren Vorbildern, worauf sie antwortet, dass im Kollektiv individuelle Leistungen irrelevant waren. Sie meldet sich freiwillig, um die Schildmodifikationen zu überwachen. Chakotay heißt sie bei der Mission willkommen. Inzwischen bereitet der Doktor auf der Krankenstation Seven of Nine auf die Außenmission vor. Er stellt ein Mittel her, um der Strahlung entgegenzuwirken. Auch berichtet er ihr dabei von seiner ersten Außenmission auf Arakis Prime. Dort stellte er seinen mobilen Emitter ein. Seven erinnert sich nicht daran, da sie damals noch nicht an Bord war. Er beschreibt ihr wie er seine metallurgischen Scansunterbrach, um die Schönheit zu bewundern und den "Duft der Rosen" zu riechen. Seven bezeichnet dies als ineffiziente Nutzung seiner Zeit. Der Doktor reicht ihr dann seine Holokamera und bittet sie einige Bilder zu machen. Seven ist erstaunt darüber, dass der Doktor meint, dass jedes Crewmitglied sie für diese Mission beneidet. Er erzählt ihr nun, dass er sich erinnert wie er durch den Magnesitstaub auf Arakis Prime lief. Da werden sie von Chakotay unterbrochen, der Seven of Nine in Shuttlerampe 2 ruft. Nachdem am Delta Flyer einige Schildmodifikationen vorgenommen worden sind, um unbeschadet ins Innere der Ellipse gelangen zu können, fliegen Chakotay, Tom Paris und Seven of Nine in die Anomalie. Die Voyager verliert jedoch bald den Kontakt zum Flyer. Torres meint, dass der Flyer stark durchgeschüttelt wird und Kim bestätigt, dass die Schilde halten. Janeway meint zu Kim, dass er seinen Finger auf dem Traktorstrahl lassen soll. Dann verlieren sie die Verbindung, doch die Komverbindung bleibt aktiv. Inzwischen dringt dieser in die Anomalie ein. Paris fliegt den Flyer durch die Anomalie und sie erreichen das Innere. Akt III: Chakotay ist überwältigt von dem Anblick und meint, dass er wünschte, sie wären auch hier. Janeway erwartet seinen Bericht und Chakotay erzählt, dass es in der Ellipse ganz still ist und es dort keine gravimetrischen Verzerrungen gibt. Die EM-Aktivität erzeugt ein natürliches Leuchten. Paris ruft B'ELanna zu, dass dies der perfekte romantische Zufluchtsort sei. Chakotay, berichtet, dass sie Asteroidenfragmente, diverste Trümmer von Raumschiffen und Fragmente aus allen Quadranten gefunden. Chakotay meint, dass wenn er wieder einmal etwas verliert, dieses in der Gravitonellipse suchen könnte. Die chemischen Interaktionen haben sogar eine primitive Athmosphäre erschaffen. Paris fügt hinzu, dass man dies allerdings nicht einatmen möchte. Seven meint, dass ein Teil der Materie extradimensionalen Ursprungs zu sein scheint. Janeway fragt nach dem Ares-Kommandomodul. Paris meldet, dass sie allerdings nur Spuren der Hülle entdeckt haben. Die Voyager wird durch eine Kursänderung der Anomalie erschüttert und Janeway teilt Chakotay mit, dass sie fünf Stunden Zeit haben. Chakotay will auch die Materie der Anomalie untersuchen, um herauszufinden, wo sich diese aufgehalten hat, was Seven zunächst ablehnt. Jedoch untersucht sie dann auch einen Felsbrocken. Sie entdeckt in diesem versteinerte Mikroben, welche über metallische Membranen verfügten. Chakotay ist über diese Entdeckung begeistert, da es dementsprechende Theorien gibt, aber sie nicht bewiesen werden konnten. Er fordert sie auf, den Felsbrocken in die Hand zu nehmen und die Geschichte zu spüren. Chakotay meint, dass Paläonthologie seine erste Liebe war, aber dann der Dienst in Sternenflotte und Maquis dazwischenkam. Chakotay fragt sie auch, was sie werden wollte. Nach kurzem Zögern erwähnt sie, dass sie als Kind Ballerina werden wollte. Da werden sie von Paris unterbrochen, der sie ins COckpit ruft. Zwischen mehreren Trümmern von Materie aus der ganzen Galaxie finden sie schließlich auch das Ares-Kommandomodul. Zwar weist es einige Hüllenbrüche und Korrosion auf, ist aber dennoch recht gut erhalten. Da das Modul größer als erwartet ist, können sie es nicht in die Achtersektion beamen, sondern müssen es mit dem Traktorstrahl abschleppen. An Bord der Voyager registriert Kim die Kursänderung der Anomalie, kann jedoch nicht deren Ursache erkennen. Janeway ist verwundert darüber, dass die Anomalie zum dritten Mal innerhalb einer Stunde den Kurs ändert und vermutet, dass sie von etwas angezogen wird. Allerdings kann B'Elanna Torres auf den Sensoren nichts entdecken, dass die Anomalie beeinflussen könnte. Kim meint, dass die Anomalie Appetit auf EM-Energie hat. Es fragt sich nur, was hat genug Energie um sie anzuziehen, erscheint aber nicht auf ihren Sensoren. Kim vermutet den Energieausstoß eines Pulsaren, eine Neutrinowolke und Torres wirft dunkle Materie ein. Die Anomalie ist auf Kollisionskurs mit einem Asteroiden aus dunkler Materie. Torres entdeckt bald darauf eine drei Millionen Kilometer entfernte Raumstörung von einem Dunkle-Materie-Asteroid. Tuvok vermag nicht zu sagen, was bei der Kollision passieren wird. Torres vermutet allerdings erhebliche Probleme. Doch Chakotay will die Anomalie nicht ohne den Mars-Orbiter verlassen und lässt ihn entgegen Janeways Befehl mit dem Traktorstrahl erfassen. Sevens Einwände ignoriert er und Paris führt seinen befehl aus. Mit dem Modul im Schlepptau gelingt es der Crew allerdings nicht mehr rechtzeitig, mit dem Flyer den Perimeter der Anomalie zu erreichen, da Anomalie und Asteroid sich gegenseitig anziehen. Chakotay ist sich sicher, dass sie es schaffen werden, doch Paris meldet,d ass das Modul sie verlangsamt. Der Asteroid trifft die Anomalie und der Flyer wird zurückgeschleudert, der Kontakt zur Voyager bricht ab und der Flyer ist zu allem Überfluss auch noch manövrierunfähig. Chakotay wird von einer Plasmaentladung getroffen und ist polytraumatisiert. Paris scannt ihn mit dem Tricorder in der Achtersektion und meldet eine Gehirnerschütterung und innere Verletzungen. Seven of Nine informiert Paris, dass der Antrieb irreparabel beschädigt ist und die Anomalie in zwei Stunden in den Subraum zurückkehren wird. Akt IV: Während sie Reparaturen durchführen, kommt Chakotay wieder zu sich. Paris informiert ihn über die Situation, befiehlt ihm jedoch liegen zu bleiben. Chakotay meint, dass er sich fühlt, als hätte er zehn Runden gegen einen Andorianer gekämpft. Paris korrigiert ihn, dass es wohl eher zwanzig runden waren. Auch informiert er ihn darüber, dass sie von der gravimetrischen Welle getroffen wurden und sie in die Anomalie zurückschleuderte. Das Kommandomodul treibt 300 Meter an Backbord und Chakotay will es bergen. Jedoch muss Paris ihm melden, dass Antrieb und Schilde versagt haben und sie daher froh sein können, wenn sie überhaupt wieder herauskommen. Chakotay will helfen, doch Paris meint, dass sein Zustand noch schlechter sei, als der des Schiffes und befiehlt ihm liegen zu bleiben. Augenblicke später wird das Schiff von einer weiteren gravimetrischen Welle getroffen. Paris begibt sich nach Achtern und versucht das strukturelle Integritätsfeld zu verstärken. Seven und Chakotay bleiben im Cockpit zurück. Chakotay schlägt vor, Energie von der Hilfslebenserhaltung abzuziehen, die allerdings ebenfalls beschädigt wurde. Außerdem sind die sekundären Relais ausgefallen. Chakotay meint nun, dass sie kaum eine Wahl haben und lässt Energie von den Phaserkupplungen umleiten. Seven berichtet, dass sie keine Zeit für einen Bericht habe, er sich aber ausruhen solle. CHakotay besteht jedoch auf einem Bericht. Seven of Nine ist verärgert, über die Beschädigung des Flyers durch seine Befehlsverweigerung, die sie hier stranden ließ. Chakotay lässt sie fortfahren, aber nicht in diesem Ton. Seven gibt ihm ein PADD mit der Liste der beschädigten Systeme und fordert ihn auf, sie selbst zu lesen. Seven meint, dass er ihr Leben in gefahr gebracht habe und Chakotay meint, dass in ein paar hundert Jahren sicher jemand nach ihnen sucht. Er meint, dass eine angespannte Situation mit Humor auflösen sollte. Der Voyager gelingt es jedoch, eine Sonde als Transmissionsrelais in die Peripherie zu befördern und so die Kommunikationsverbindung notdürftig wiederherzustellen. Chakotay antwortet auf den Ruf und Seven passt die Frequenzen an. Janeway erkundigt sich nach der Lage und Chakotay meldet, dass das Schiff schwer beschädigt ist, aber sie leben. Die Offiziere an Bord der USS Voyager beraten daraufhin Möglichkeiten, den Delta Flyer zu retten. Harry Kim schlägt vor, dass sie ein Klasse-2-Shuttle wie den Delta Flyer modifizieren könnten. Paris weist jedoch daraufhin, dass die Zeit dafür nicht reicht. Tuvok erwägt eine Modifikation des Traktorstrahls, allerdings zweifelt Kim daran, ob sie damit den Kern erreichen. Janeway lässt dennoch mit den Modifikationen beginnen. Torres lässt sich bestätigen, dass alle Energieleitungen des Shuttles geschmolzen sind. Um den Impulsantrieb wiederherzustellen, müsste der Plasmaverteiler des Delta Flyers ersetzt werden, ein entsprechendes Ersatzteil ist aber nicht vorhanden. B'Elanna Torres entdeckt jedoch beim Blick auf die Konstruktionspläne des Mars-Orbiters, dass dessen Ionenverteiler mit ein paar Modifikationen in der Lage sein müsste, Warpplasma zu kanalisieren. Seven weist jedoch daraufhin, dass sie dieses Objekt zunächst besitzen müssten, um es modifizieren zu können. Janeway erkundigt sich als nächstes, ob sie über genügend Energie verfügen, um eine Person in das Modul zu beamen. Paris bestätigt dies und will bereits gehen. Allerdings meint Janeway, dass sie Paris am Steuer brauchen, falls eine weitere gravimetrische Welle auftritt. Daher soll Seven in einem Raumanzug in das Modul beamen und diesen Verteiler ausbauen. Paris fliegt den Delta Flyer daher in Transporterreichweite, während Seven sich auf ihre Mission vorbereitet. Während Seven den Raumanzug anlegt, liegt Chakotay auf dem Bett neben ihr und meint, dass sie nun die Gelegenheit wahrnimmt, von der er immer geträumt hat. Er erinner tsie daran, dass sie im Modul in die Geschichte eintreten wird. Er bittet siem bei der Gelegenheit gleich so viel wie möglich aus der Datenbank des Orbiters überspielen. Außerdem soll sie sich genau umsehen und ihnen berichten, wie es aussieht. Seven meint zwar, dass die Zeit dafür vielleicht nicht ausreichend ist, will es aber dennoch versuchen. Seven of Nine wird hinübergebeamt und Paris fragt, wie es dort drüben ist. Seven bezeichnet den Zustand als Dunkel und bestimmt die Umgebungstemperatur mit -260 Grad. Sie stellt auch fest, dass es Risse in den hinteren Schotts gibt. Allerdings sei das Cockpit intakt. Dort findet sie auch den Leichnam von John Kelly. Sie schaltet den Hauptcomputer ein. Während sie auf die Bitte Chakotays hin im Hintergrund das Videologbuch von John Kelly abspielen lässt, dem Kommandanten der Ares-IV-Mission, macht sich Seven daran, den Ionenverteiler aus der Konsole zu bergen. Paris und Chakotay sind erstaunt, dass John Kelly noch lebte, da alle davon ausgingen, dass er sofort tot war. In seinem Logbuch berichtet Kelly von seinem erfolglosen Versuch, die Anomalie zu verlassen und wie er mehrere Tage bis zuletzt mit dem transspektralen Bilderzeuger Daten sammelt und katalogisiert. Er bedauerte, dass er Jeannie keinen Stein vom Mars mitbringen konnte, doch er versprach ihr, alles zu tun, um nach Hause zu kommen. Akt V: Kelly meint, dass er Jonas bereits übertroffen hat und die EM-Interferenz stört die Kommunikation. Da er die Sterne nicht sehen kann, ist er nicht in der Lage, seine Position zu bestimmen. Er vermutet, dass er bereits weit vom Mars entfernt sein kann. Er meint auch, dass sie die Tabelle des Periodensystems der Elemente ändern müssen, da viele Substanzen sich einer Analyse widersetzen. Da hört er ein Klappern im ganzen Schiff und blickt zum Fenster hinaus. Dort sieht er ein Raumschiffwrack vorbeitreiben und notiert dies. Er erkennt, dass die Hülle aus einer Art Legierung besteht, die er nicht bestimmen kann. Er bereut es nun, dass er Kumagawa auslachte, als diese ein UFO über dem Golf gesehen haben wollte. Dies hielt er für ein Stück Meteor oder ein Stück der [[Mir. Nun will er sich jedoch entschuldigen. In seiner nächsten Eintragung berichtet er, dass er den Treibstoff für eine letzte Zündung bereit machte. Dann verlor er die Kontrolle und die Kreiselkompasse funktionierten nicht. Er erkannte, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er als Sechsjähriger aus Bettlaken einen Fallschirm baute und vom Dach sprang. Zuletzt deaktiviert er selbstlos die Lebenserhaltung, um die noch verbleibende Restenergie in den Bilderzeuger zu leiten und so noch länger Daten für die Nachwelt sammeln zu können. thumb|right|Bestattung John Kellys Da nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zur Rückkehr der Anomalie in den Subraum bleibt, lädt Seven nach dem Ausbau des Verteilers noch schnell die Datenbank herunter. Paris drängt sie zur Eile, da ihnen die Zeit davon läuft. Nachdem der Download abgeschlossen ist, heftet dem Leichnam Kellys ihren Kommunikator an und lässt ihn so mit an Bord des Flyers beamen. Dort gibt sie den Verteiler Paris. Janeway erkundigt sich nach dem Status und Tuvok stellt fest, dass sie noch vier Minuten Zeit haben. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelingt es der Delta Flyer-Crew, den erworbenen Verteiler durch eine Neuordnung der Energiemodulatoren zu adaptieren und die Anomalie auf einer Fluchtflugbahn zu verlassen. Torres meldet, dass die Anomalie weggeht und Janeway lässt die Voyager näher heransfliegen. Torres meint, dass sie zu nah sind, doch Tuvok erfasst sie mit einem Traktorstrahl. Dann befiehlt Janeway Schubumkehr mit vollem Impuls. So schaffen sie es den Flyer herauszuziehen, während die Anomalie in den Subraum zurückkehrt. Das Außenteam konnte mehr als 60 Teraquad Daten in der Anomalie sammeln. Vor deren Analyse versammelt sich die Voyager-Crew jedoch noch, um John Kelly auf dessen Weltraumbestattung die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Janeway hält eine Ansprache auf der Brücke, in der sie meint, dass der Weltraum zunächst nur das Vakuum zwischen Sternen und Planeten ist. Aber aus diesem Grund bedeutet es alles, was ihre Welten Kronos, Vulkan, Talax und die Erde verbindet. Janeway meint, dass Astronauten wie Kelly in die Tiefen des Raumes geschickt wurden und den Weg für die ersten Raumschiffe und Kolonien ebneten. Janeway will ihn dadurch ehren, dass sie ihn dem Weltraum anvertrauen und sie ihn nie vergessen werden. Seven of Nine hält die Trauerrede bei der Trauerfeier auf der Brücke. Sie meint, dass sie als Borg seine Technologie für nicht assimilierenswert gefunden, doch sie sind sich ähnlicher, als man denkt. Sein Forscherdrang sei nicht anders, als das Streben der Borg nach Perfektion. Dann erwähnt sie, dass die Yankees in sechs spielen siegten. Auf der Krankenstation hört Chakotay die Trauerfeier auf dem Biobett. Die Ehrenwache geht in Position und ein Fähnrich pfeift. Anschließend wird der Sarg von John Kelly in den Weltraum hinausgeschossen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Diese Episode markiert den fünften Auftritt von Phil Morris in Star Trek nach , , und . Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:One Small Step (episode) es:One Small Step fr:One Small Step (épisode) ja:VOY:電磁空間アレース4 nl:One Small Step Kleiner Schritt, Ein